2012
A list of events in the year 2012 related to Wingless Films. Events January *'9' — Filming begins on Exile. Wingless Films' ident footage shot. *'11' — Filming ends on Exile. *'12' — Scoring on Exile by Tom Menary. *'13' — Bill Sheikh and Tom Menary host Episode Three of The Film Show. *'15' — Exile released. February *'2' — Filming on Intervention. *'3' — The Film Show Episode 6 recorded. *'6' — Intervention, Afterdeath and Robin Manford: Master of the Universe released. *'9' — Filming on Desert of Two Devils. Release of Intervention outtakes. Completion of the "WF Shoot" photoshoot. *'11' — Editing begins on Desert of Two Devils. *'18' — Desert of Two Devils released. *'20' — Desert of Two Devils screened at Imperfect Cinema's "Cocktails & Consequences" night in Plymouth. *'21' — Location scouting for Petriarch. *'28' — Filming begins for Petriarch. March *'3' — Preview photographs released for How to Lose Friends & Assassinate People. *'5' — Filming with Tom Menary and Mike Kinsey in Princetown, Dartmoor for Petriarch. *'6' — Filming ends on How to Lose Friends & Assassinate People. *'13' — How to Lose Friends & Assassinate People released. April *'6' — Script written for Sons of Moorland. *'7' — Filming with Rick Stear on Dartmoor for Sons of Moorland. *'14' — Tom Menary, John Tomkins, Lexie Crispin and Kirsty Ann Symonds guest on John Govier's BBC Radio Devon show. *'15' — Jim, Tom and David Burbury join John Tomkins and Sean Wilson on The Movie Show on Riviera FM; editing begins on They're Coming. *'25' — Sons of Moorland is released. May *'3' — Script written for The Time Collector. *'8' — Filming with Jim and Tom on Dartmoor for The Time Collector; "Stoicism of the moor in Wingless Films' Sons of Moorland" article published on Devon & Cornwall Film;"Stoicism of the moor in Wingless Films' Sons of Moorland on Devon & Cornwall Film Scout nominated for Best Sci-Fi in the 2012 Limelight Film & Arts Awards. *'14' — Filming ends on The Time Collector. *'15' — Editing begins on The Time Collector; greenscreen filming on Hypersleep. *'16' — Interview recorded with Jim and Tom for Totnes FM. *'17' — Editing completed and release of The Time Collector; greenscreen filming on Hypersleep. *'23' — Greenscreen filming concludes on Hypersleep. *'27' — The Time Collector has its official release on Facebook, following its actual release on May 17, 2012. June *'14' — Solitude is released. *'15' — Jim and Tom guest on The Kate & Mollywood Show on Totnes FM. *'25' — Solitude is featured as "Film of the Day" by Brett Gerry. July *'1' — Run-through of "The Slow Method" in Torquay; editing continues on They're Coming. *'4' — Filming on "The Slow Method" in Torquay. *'6' — The Wingless Films Official Site goes live. *'7' — Editing begins on "The Slow Method"."The edit on our latest project has begun. We've got a great first sequence so far. Here's a peek at the location, pre-shoot:" *'8' — Filming on an unreleased episode of The Lite Blues in Torquay. *'9' — Editing continues on "The Slow Method". *'12' — The Lite Blues Episode 1, "The Slow Method", is released. *'27' — The Lite Blues Facebook page goes live. August *'3' — The Lite Blues Facebook page calls for fans to supply names for the two characters ultimately known as Victor Turnbull and Allan Harrow."Name our characters! We're on the lookout for names for our two "Lite Blues" boys, as played by Julian Lee Seager and Boyd Rogers. Post in the Comments section below with suggestions for suitable character names, and if we choose one of your recommendations, you'll get a credit in an upcoming episode!" *'5' — Location scouting for a cancelled version of The Lite Blues Episode 2 in Torquay."Photos from location scouting for The Lite Blues Episode Two. — in Torquay." *'10' — Jim and Tom host The Kate & Mollywood Show on Totnes FM for the first of two weeks. *'12' — Filming on Clutch (working title) in Plymouth; Production meeting for The Lite Blues between Jim, Tom, Boyd and Julian. *'17' — Jim and Tom host The Kate & Mollywood Show on Totnes FM for the second of two weeks. September *'6' — Filming on Locked Away in Plymouth. *'7' — Jim and Tom guest on The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM. *'15' — Locked Away is released. *'27' — Premiere of They're Coming at Torquay Central Cinema, attended by Jim, Tom and other members of cast and crew. October *'2' — Location scouting in Dartmoor. *'16' — Filming on Cantharsis in Plymouth. *'19' — Jim and Tom guest on The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM."Funny funny show today...." at The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM on Facebook *'30' — Cantharsis is released. November *'3' — Tom Menary's twenty-sixth birthday. *'8' — "Paella" from Locked Away is played on John Tomkins' Movie Lines on Riviera FM. *'10' — Tom Menary, Jim Elton and David Burbury attend filming of Shields of Justice at Adrenalin Games in Exeter. *'23' — Jim Elton and Tom Menary guest on The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM."Tune in tomorrow...." at The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM on Facebook December *'2' — Filming on Resurgence in Torquay. *'8' — Filming on Resurgence at Burrator Reservoir in Dartmoor, with photo sets released by David Burbury and the Wingless Films Facebook page. *'14' — Jim Elton and Tom Menary guest on The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM."So we have seen the Hobbit...." at The Mollywood Show on Totnes FM on Facebook *'15' — Wingless Films' second anniversary. The Lite Blues Episode 2: "Dinner Date" is released. External links * References Category:Years